narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holly Winter19/The "Temporary Paralysis Technique" is Low-key OP
I know there are a lot of jutsu out there in the world of Naruto (some more powerful than others), but every once in awhile, I stumble across a technique that so simple, so easy, and so cheesy, yet so effective and underused (from a logical perspective), that it leaves me scratching my head as to why these jutsu aren't used more often. For today, the jutsu in question is the . The is—in my humble opinion—one of the most low-key broken jutsu in existence. It is described as being able to cause "a target or targets to be physically immobilised, as though they've been tied down with invisible steel ropes. Because it's a relatively simple technique, even genin should be able to perform it. However, the strength of the binding varies significantly from one skill level to the next, so a mere genin could not hope to restrain the same targets that an Anbu could, for instance. The Temporary Paralysis Technique is a useful way to stop an opponent from attacking or, alternatively, make an opponent easier to attack." First off, I'd like to mention that this is a D-rank ninjutsu, so for one, it's incredibly easy to use, and two, it's not a genjutsu or a jutsu that needs to manifest itself (like the ). Literally anyone could use this technique. Of course, the one limiting factor is the strength of the jutsu being reliant on the strength of the user, but nothing should really stop anyone from just spamming this ninjutsu. If someone breaks out and you can only hold them for half a second, just do it again... and again... and again... and then your opponent would do it to you... and then they'd do it again... and again, and so on. I think it also defeats some of the point of using the . The shadows have to make contact with their target, while this jutsu just requires you to look at someone or perform a single handsign and direct it at someone. I suppose that if you're trying to paralyze someone for an extended period of time, or trying to restrain a tougher opponent for longer, then the Shadow Technique would be much better, but the Temporary Paralysis Technique has been shown to still work on powerful shinobi. To demonstrate it's brutal effectiveness, the other day during a roleplay, my OC essentially defeated my friend's OC that I otherwise should NEVER have had a chance at beating. To put it simply, my kunoichi stats are around 22 and his around 32. He was about to completely destroy me, when I used this jutsu on him, stopping him in his tracks right in front of me: All I needed was a second to use a knock-off fuinjutsu to seal him away completely. In a matter of seconds, I had won. After personally deciding that it was incredibly unfair to my friend, I retconned my move, because I thought it was so cheesy and broken to the point of stupidity. This jutsu makes no mention of having to be concentrated, while the shadow paralysis jutsu needs to be. Thus, you can paralysis someone and then keep attacking, which is what I did. If there was something that balanced this jutsu, then I'd be fine with it, but there seems to be nothing. Initially, I liked this jutsu as a concept, but I have grown to dislike it due to how much better it is in my opinion. You can add this onto any shinobi without having to plot your way into knowing shadow paralysis and fuinjutsu. It doesn't appear to be chakra taxing either. In conclusion, be careful if you want to use this jutsu for an OC. It's so easy to exploit and logically speaking, in a fight, exploiting such a thing makes sense. Some OC's refrain from doing cheesy, spammy, and broken things, but I don't think that is a good enough excuse to justify not using this technique when your OC's life or their friends'/lover's lives are in danger. In a non-plot-no-jutsu situation, you take what you can get and you don't hold back. Category:Blog posts